Scott 'WereWolf Hale' McCall
by NinjaFang1331
Summary: This story is up for ADOPTION! The summary is inside. PM me if you want this story. Scott/Core, Issac/Allison, Liam and Scott brothers, living Hale members. Prologue is up for you to read. Adoption is still up! Adopted by wisegirl127!
1. Summary

This to know about: Scott and Cora are older by about 7 years when it reaches season 3. This is a Scott/Cora pairing. With 3 OC werewolf Hales that survived the fire. Scott and Luim are brothers and Luim takes Scotts place in the first two seasons of the cannon. Scot dresses like a punk to be strong and look strong. Erica is still alive when captured.

Summary: Scott was a friend of the Hale family and visited everyday to meet Core and a few other. Scott and Derek got along ok from time to time but arguments about doing things the right way and wrong way. Talia, Derek's mother, met Scott and gave him a choice to be a part of her pack so that he can stay in contact with Core, Derek and his other Hale friends. Scott agrees and becomes a werewolf. One day Scott goes and to visit the hales only to find the house is on fire. Scott hears the yelling and tries to help them get out, but only finds the door is cover in wolfspein and stops him from opening the door. Scott tries again pushes through and transforming him into a alpha. He opens the door and manages to rescue Cora and three others. (Derek and Laura Hale are not in the fire and Laura becomes the alpha by birthright) Scott gets them to safety and Cora says that they can't say here any longer because of the hunters that tried to kill them. So, they leave and travel around living and growing stronger. Scott's family thinks that he is dead when they hear about the fire and Scott visiting the Hales house. Time goes on and Scott's pack finds allies with omegas and turns humans into betas to fight over packs and survive. When they hear that a new Alpha has emerged in their home town they decide to visit but take the long way to get back. When they arrive they hide in the shadows because they find the Alpha Pack is here. Scott finds that Luim has been turned into a werewolf. Scotts pack now has 7 members total which include him, Cora, the three Hales he saved and two other betas. They follow Derek and his pack to see them fight the Alpha pack when they see them losing they jump in to help. They get the Alpha pack to retreat for now and turn to face Derek's pack. Derek and Luim are shocked to see Scott's pack. Luim shocked to see Scott is alive same with Derek plus to find out that he has some family that survived that fire. The packs decide to together to take care of the Alpha pack.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

For Scott he was 13 year old boy that had a normal life that involved a mother that loved and took care of him. A six year old little brother named Liam who seem to get into a lot of trouble with his friend stiles. Plus, a father who seems to never be around.

However, that all changed when he became friends with Derek Hale and his little sister, who was the same age as Scott, Cora Hale. But before they actually became friends they ended up fighting.

It was a random thing to happen when Scott when to explore the woods and wound up on the Hales property. Derek saw him and though of him as an enemy for no one appeared on the Hale territory unless they were invited. Scott didn't know where he was until Derek tackled him and strangle him. He was losing air fast while looking into the eyes of a boy almost a little older then him who had yellow/golden eyes.

Scott thought he was going to die until the boy who was on top of him was pushed off by a girl that was around his age. Before he new it he was then lifted up by a woman who was giving the boy a stern look before asking what he was doing here. Scott explain out of fear that he was exploring the woods until he came to this spot before he was tackled to the ground and strangled by the boy who was on top of him a few minutes ago. He even said that the boy's eyes changed to a yellowish color.

The woman had a worried look on her face before she did something that scared and freaked Scott out. She BIT him on the arm. Scott literally started to scream in pain, while the girl and boy were startled by what just happened. After a while Scott pass out from the pain, but was alive.

When Scott awoke he was greeted by the boy, girl and woman who had bitten him when he passed out. Scott was told that what their names were and why he was bitten. The boy that tried to kill him was Derek, the girl's name was Cora, and finally the woman who was the mother of the two was Talia. Talia then started to explain that they were werewolves and that she bitten him to keep there what they were a secret. Scott understood and learn that the Hales were a pack of werewolves that lived on the land that Scott was exploring. Scott was told the about werewolves and how he became one.

One can become a werewolf by one of two methods; being bitten by an Alpha werewolf or by having biological werewolf parents. Being bitten by an Alpha werewolf is not always successful and some bitten humans die from the bite rather than turn.

A werewolf's physical abilities are increased to an extremely high level. This allows them to do such things as: sense when a person is lying by listening to their heart rate, run incredibly fast by using a combination of both their hands and legs, that allows them to to out run or keep up with their opponents, humans or most supernatural creatures, track a person via their scent, maintain a high endurance level, heal from wounds very quickly, and enhanced strength that allows them to overpower their opponents, humans or most supernatural creatures.

The bite, if successful, also cures when previous medical conditions such as asthma and epilepsy. Werewolves can come back to life if their bodies are still intact only on the night of a new full moon, on the last night of winter. To come back to life, they need the light of the full moon shining on their bodies and a few drops of blood from an Alpha werewolf. If the werewolf brought back to life is an Alpha werewolf, they revert to a Beta classification.

All Beta or Omega werewolves initially possess yellow eyes. Their eyes become permanently blue if they take an innocent human or werewolf life.

Werewolves are highly allergic to wolfs bane and, like other supernatural creatures, are weakened by mountain ash. Werewolves are physically unable to cross into territories that have been surrounded by mountain ash, especially in its powdered state due to its potency. Also, it is revealed that werewolves lose their powers under a lunar eclipse.

The new full moon brings about a natural wildness to werewolves, sometimes causing the werewolf to act out violently. New werewolves often restrain themselves during this period so they do not do harm to humans or draw attention to themselves. With practice, this lunar side-effect can be mentally controlled. Genetic werewolves can gain control over their werewolf powers and abilities, and animal side, much faster than bitten werewolves, due to the fact they were born werewolves, and it is part of their nature.

Symbols also have significance among werewolves. The spiral symbol represents an intent for revenge or a vendetta. One way a werewolf can communicate is by lengthening their nails and driving them into the back of another werewolf's neck. This process will either imprint a series of memories from the attacker into the victim, or remove memories from their mind.

It is unknown if the bites from Beta and Omega werewolves are deadly or harmless to humans. It is unknown if the powers and abilities of werewolves, such as enhanced strength and speed, are at their peak in both human and wolf forms, or only in wolf form, or only at night during a full moon. It is unknown if werewolves can heal from a slit throat or a broken neck. It is unknown if werewolves can regenerate their arms or legs. It is unknown how Omega werewolves officially become part of a pack of werewolves, becoming Beta werewolves in the process.

It is unknown how Beta werewolves officially leave his or her pack, Becoming Omega werewolves in the process. It is unknown if werewolves continue to physically age, once they become adults, or if they age much slower then humans. werewolves can merge together, to form one Giant werewolf, that can overwhelm most supernatural creatures, it is unknown if this ability is unique to werewolves who are blood related, particularly siblings of the same gender. If a werewolf kills another werewolf they will absorb their powers and becoming stronger, faster, and more powerful.

Scott started to accept the fact that he was now a werewolf and can't go back to being a normal kid. However, Talia said that since he was bitten by her he was part of the hale pack and now was consider family in all but blood. Cora welcomed him with open arms, while Derek apologized for trying to kill him. Accepting the apology Scott became friends with Derek. Even though there was still some tension between them

As time went on Talia helped with Scott's shape shifting between human and werewolf. Over time Scott the hang of it which impress the Hale family on how fast Scott on it down. He was congratulate by Talia, Cora, Derek who was a little jealous because he still had problems with it, Laura who was the older sister of Derek and Cora, and a few other Hale family members around his age. He also learn to fight, which he seem to be really great at and could fight most adult werewolves and beat every werewolf his age besides Derek who he seem to lose to from time to time. Though that made him more own the Hale house when he was around.

At the age of 14 Scott was going to school his Cora and Derek. It was all good because most of his classes were with Cora and they both seem to be hanging around each other ever since Scott joined the pack. He was introduced to Dr. Deaton who looked at Scott with mystery and wonder. It made Scott tense as if he was being examined but turned out alright when Deaton put a smile on his face. Deaton even offer him a job at the clinic he ran and helped injured werewolves who Scott accepted. After, a while Scott heard Derek got himself a girlfriend by the name of Paige. Derek seemed to be in his own happy little world, and both Scott and Cora were happy for him. However, it didn't last for Paige was bitten by an Alpha werewolf and the bite was killing her and stop the suffering Derek killed her, but by doing so turned his eyes blue. Scott comforted and was there for Derek as best he could be and helped him in anyway he could.

When Scott was at age 18 he was a senior in High School along with Cora, while Derek left the Hale household and did things on his own. No one knew what he was doing for he hadn't told anyone. Though before he left he told Scott to look after everyone as best he could and called he his brother since Scott was the closest thing that Derek had to a brother. Yes they argued and fought, but they got along none the less. Since then Derek hadn't returned to the Hale house as far as Scott had known.

Now, Scott was 20 and was planning to go to college as soon as he made enough money. Things had been tough for his family for Liam had to been getting into a lot more trouble and his mother and to pay for everything he did, which meant Scott had to save up his own money in order to go to college. Right now Scott was at $77,000 and he did this by working at Dr. Deaton, newspaper delivery, and random jobs that were legal to earn more money. It was even better when werewolves from different packs paid a visit, mostly Hale, to get fixed up. They paid Scott to do it if he was in since he became well known in the Hale pack and paid him $100 to $500 tops if they were really hurt. The reason was because the hunters, which are people that hunt the supernatural, were in town and trying to take out any werewolf they see at night. Lucky the hunters didn't seem to think Scott was a werewolf, which put Scott in the clear. His family throughout the years didn't seem to suspect where he was getting the money and not know that he was a werewolf. They knew that he was friends with the Hales, but his family stayed away from them since the Hales only invited people over when allowed. His mother was okay with it and his brother Liam didn't care about it.

For Scott he was heading towards the Hales house after telling his mother where he was going. It was the middle of the night and he wanted to see them for he was part of the pack and that he has been so busy lately that he had barely any time to come over. Although the real reason was that he and Cora were in a relationship now and they barely had any time to spend together. Cora was willing to go to college with him as soon as he had enough money to go. She had enough to go, but was patient with him for he was her boyfriend. Scott was almost there when he smelled smoke and burning wood. Scott started running toward the smell, which was leading to the Hale household. When he got there the house was on fire and now could hear screaming. Not wasting any time he got to the front door, which was chained and took a hold of it. However, he touched it his hand burned and let go. Looking closely he noticed it was cover in wolfsbain and that he need to find another way to get them out.

When he was about to move he heard a scream that sent a shiver down his spine. It was Cora! He had to get them out and he had to get them out now for the screams were lessening, which meant that they were dying quickly. Scott seeing no other option took a hold of the chain again and started to pull as hard as he could. The pain was unbearable, but Scott didn't let go or stop pulling. He had to save them. He had save as many as possible. He had to save his pack. And most important he had to save CORA! Then something in him snapped and let a roar that has so loud that he all the screaming stopped and the chains broke. Getting the chains off the door and opening it he saw that the remaining werewolves were rushing towards him. They were all younger then him, plus Talia who was looking really weak, and Cora who was crying. He didn't see Peter who he never got along with anyway and Laura was there either, but hoping she was not in the house. Leaving the burning house Scott made his way towards Cora, Talia, and three other Hales, two boys and one girl. Cora ran over to him and hugged and cried on his shoulder. When she let go and looked at him she gasped and seeing something that surprised her and Talia who was laying on the floor. Scott had red eyes and that meant he became an Alpha. A True Alpha. Hearing coughing Scott turned to Talia who was having a coughing fit and needled down next to her as she spoke to him.

"Scott listen to me. Please take Cora, James, Alexis, and David and leave Beacon Hills. A hunter is the one that did this and will come looking for you since you are a werewolf and help them escape the fire. I won't be going with you I am to weak and my injuries aren't healing fast enough. Please take care of my family and protect them. I knew something was special about you when became a part of our pack and so did Deaton when he offered you a job at his clinic. Also, if you find either Derek and Laura help them if you can and stay together," half pleaded half asked Talia with her almost lying on deaths door.

"Of course I will do everything I can to look after them and look for Laura and Derek when leaving," said Scot as was not thinking about not telling his parents and taking all his money he earned to survive and look after Cora and other Hale werewolves when leaving Beacon Hills.

"Thank You Scott I knew...I could...trust...you..." Talia said her last dying words with love and respect as she passed away.

The three Hales James, Davis, and Alexis were crying for they lost their Alpha leader and Cora was holding Scott tightly because she just lost her mother. Scott was comforting her while packing plans in his head and thinking about were to go. Looking up at the three younger Hales he would need to look after them the most and get to know them.

"Alright lets go we need to get out of Beacon Hills," Scott announce as he stood up with the others following along leaving Beacon Hills for a few years before returning.

**Now the reason I update was not because I am doing this story, but to try and get authors interested into accepting this story and giving it a try to write this story! I am sorry if the grammar is bad because I haven't wrote a chapter in so long. Please Review and let me know what you think and if you know anyone that might want to try this story.**

**P.S-I have on my profile other stories and a poll up that if you can do that would be great.**


	3. AN: Story Adopted!

Hey everyone this is not a chapter to this story. So i am sorry to give up everyones hope. However, I am going to lift up your spirits because i have an announcement to make. THIS STORY HAS FINALLY BEEN ADOPTED! An author has finally come forward to contacted me this author would like to do the story. The authors name is wisegirl127! Wisegirl127 told that the story would be posted sometime next week or the maybe the week after. I am so glad that this story has been ADOPTED, so thank you wisegirl127 for accepting this story.

P.S.-Just to let everyone know that I have other stories that can be adopted if you want to accept them. They are located on my profile page and story section. There is also a pool that is asking what stories you like on my profile page.

-NinjaFang1331


End file.
